


New Living Arrangements

by lexie_stydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_stydia/pseuds/lexie_stydia
Summary: Season 3, Lydia and Scott are fuck buddies. Isaac has just moved in with the McCalls. Lydia doesn't know yet.When Lydia Martin showed up on the McCall doorstep she had one thing and one thing only on her mind. It involved a certain boy with puppy brown eyes, a quick smile, and a scruffy, uneven jawline. All of which would preferably be placed between her thighs.





	New Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or criticisms. Let me know if you feel any tags should be added. Not beta read. Thrown together quickly in the middle of the night.

When Lydia Martin showed up on the McCall doorstep she had one thing and one thing only on her mind. It involved a certain boy with puppy brown eyes, a quick smile, and a scruffy, uneven jawline. All of which would preferably be placed between her thighs. 

She threw open the front door, knowing from habit that it would be unlocked, and began removing her first layers of clothing without faltering. All the while, she maintained her confident strut, waiting for Scott to hear or scent her and meet her half-way. 

When he didn’t, Lydia didn’t think twice. She continued on in nothing but her matching bra and panties, refusing to stop even to knock on Scott’s door. If she’d been a werewolf, Lydia may have heard that there were two sets of heartbeats where there was usually only one. But being a banshee, Lydia was shocked to discover both Isaac and Scott on the other side of the bedroom door, both of whom were absorbed wholeheartedly in the movie they were watching. 

Lydia, Scott, and Isaac all froze.

“Isaac lives here now,” Scott supplies awkwardly.

Lydia had a few options about how she could approach this, though far less than if she’d been wearing a few extra layers. Most options would not do, such as running away, or pretending it never happened. Lydia sighed. There was only one real option. And that involved explaining to Isaac that she and Scott had been casually fucking for a few months now. 

But Lydia still wanted what she came for. She could roll with the punches and make the most out of this situation. After all, Isaac wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes. 

I can work with this, Lydia thinks. 

She nods towards Isaac’s jeans. “You’re going to need to get rid of those if you’re going to properly fuck me.” 

To Scott’s credit, he doesn’t hesitate. Just goes with it.

Isaac swallows hard and Scott starts to grin. Lydia gestures again towards Isaac. He snaps to attention, his brain finally halting its short circuit. He nods eagerly, reaching to unclasp his jeans.   
Scott has already shed his clothes and she moves to him first, out of habit. He nips at her lips in greeting, nuzzling his nose against her throat, scenting her. What he finds has him letting out a low, satisfied growl. He runs his hands from her lower back, down to the curve of her ass, taking her panties with him as he does. He gives her ass a light smack and she gasps against his mouth, moving slightly so he can finish pulling them down her legs. 

Hovering above Scott, as she’s done so many times in the last few months, Lydia grows wet. She knows every inch of Scott’s sculpted body and exactly how it elicits the most pleasure from hers. She grabs the base of his cock, and moves it so the tip slides along from her entrance to her clit, spreading the wetness that’s gathered there. Scott brings his hand toward her and begins playing with her clit exactly how she likes it. A small moan escapes her lips and she has to keep herself from just sinking right onto him. She wants Isaac to be ready too. 

Leaning over, she fondles the bulge in Isaac’s boxers with one hand and uses her tongue to part his lips. He hesitates briefly, then gives in to the goddess above him, opening and allowing her access to his mouth. He lifts his hips, sliding away his boxers, allowing his hard dick to spring against his abdomen. Lydia hums in approval. Where Scott is a little thicker, Isaac has more length to him and Lydia can imagine how he’ll be able to hit all the right places within her. 

Satisfied, she turns her attention back to Scott, and after lining him up against her entrance, she sinks down taking him in inch by thick inch until he’s bottomed out. Lydia lets out an involuntary gasp. After taking a moment to adjust to his thick cock, she begins to move against him, using one hand as leverage and the other to work Isaac’s length.   
Scott grunts and she can see in his eyes that he’s restraining himself from fucking up into her. He knows that she wants to be in control right now and he’s happy to oblige. Lydia moves up and down along his length a few times, marveling at how wet the thought of fucking both Scott and Isaac makes her. 

She pulls off of Scott despite his protests, only to crawl down and lick up his shaft. She tastes herself along his length, as well as his pre-cum. It makes her mouth water and her thighs clench.   
Lydia crawls over to Isaac who’s pumping his hard cock furiously, the tip covered in glistening pre-cum. Her juices are starting to run down her thighs. She gives him a brief kiss, allowing Isaac to taste herself and Scott on his tongue. He moans and moves to pump two of his fingers into her before replacing them with his hard dick. It makes an obscene squelching noise. 

She gasps as his cock brushes new places within her, causing her to clench tightly around his length. 

“Fuck,” Lydia gasps. She propels herself down, taking as much of Isaac in as she can. 

Lydia’s ability to ride him is hindered slightly by Isaac’s mouth and the way it’s clamped around her breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipples expertly. Lydia’s back arches and her hips stutter. Isaac moves a large hand on either side of her ass, grasping and helping to move her along his length. 

Lydia can see Scott working himself hard, trying desperately not to jump in and interrupt. She rewards him by replacing his hand with her own. After a minute or two of clenching around Isaac as he reverently whispers her name, she knows that she needs to go back to Scott and give him something to moan about too. 

She sinks back onto Scott, swapping the boys’ pre-cum and her juices between them. But she’s waited too long and Scott is impatient. He lifts her as though she weighs nothing, placing her so that she’s on her back, legs spread wide, ready to take him inside her. He pushes in, claiming her with every thrust until the only sounds that can be heard are Lydia’s moans, Scott’s grunts, and skin slapping against skin as he thrusts. 

“Fuck, Scott,” Lydia mewls. “Harder!”

He obliges her request. 

When Isaac leans down, flicking his tongue across her clit, she comes so hard she swears she sees stars. She clenches tightly around Scott, the waves of her orgasm milking his cock as she shudders around him. He growls, so close to coming, but not yet wanting this to be over. As soon as she comes down from her high, he flips her over so she’s on all fours, maybe hoping that a new angle will afford him a little more control. 

He thrusts into her, harder than ever, propelling her forwards and backwards with the force of it. She gasps out his name, but reaches back with a hand to pull Isaac towards her. He comes toward her quickly, placing himself in front of her, unsure of what Lydia wants. 

“Sit… down,” She gasps between thrusts. 

When he does, Lydia takes him into her mouth, tasting herself on him. It makes her clench tightly around Scott. She bobs up and down, swirling her tongue around him when she has enough presence of mind to do so. With a particularly hard thrust, Scott sends her flying forward, taking in so much of Isaac’s cock that she begins to choke. 

Blinking back the involuntary tears she gasps, “I need you both. Inside me. Right now.” 

Lydia may be overcome with pleasure, but she’s never so wrecked that the person (or people) she’s sleeping with don’t know that she’s the boss. She is, after all, Lydia Martin.   
Scott doesn’t hesitate. They’ve done this before and he reaches into his bedside table to pull out the lube. She feels so, so empty until his fingers, cold with the lube, press into her. She clenches around his fingers before relaxing and allowing him to continue. Scott makes quick work of it, knowing that Lydia prefers to stretch around his cock, not his fingers. 

She pushes against Isaac’s shoulders so he is lying flat on his back, before she once again takes him in. She gets in a few good rolls of her hips before Scott gets impatient and adjusts her so her ass is angled more to his liking. 

She stills as he begins to push in. Her knuckles are clenched white against Isaac’s shoulders. Even with only Scott’s tip in, she’s never been so full. Scott continues to gently push in and Lydia’s legs have given out before he’s fully seated within her. Only Isaac’s thick arms manage to keep her in a position satisfactory to both boys. 

After giving her a moment to adjust, Isaac and Scott begin to move, and Lydia begins to cry out in pleasure. They find a choppy rhythm, each boy demanding their own pleasure from her wrecked body.   
When they find a pulse that synchronizes the three of them, Lydia begins to scream nonsense as she comes, barely able to draw oxygen into her lungs as the fireworks overtake every atom in her body.   
She clenches and milks, desperately trying to draw orgasm from the two men. Lydia is overwhelmed by the sensations and doesn’t think she can take much more pleasure from Scott or Isaac. 

“Inside me,” She gasps. “Come inside me. Now. Oh God!” 

She can feel Scott’s thrusts taking on an erratic pace, but Isaac starts to slow, a questioning look on her face. Lydia bites down onto his shoulder, trying to silence the pleasurable scream escaping her full lips.   
“Birth control,” Scott grits out between thrusts.

Isaac nods and resumes his previous pace. Lydia cries out, throwing her head back so it rests against Scott’s chest. He stills, moaning out her name before sucking on her earlobe, kissing his way down her throat. His hands move so that he’s playing with her clit and she shudders and jerks, unable to come again so soon. 

It’s a mixture of pleasure and pain and she begs Scott to stop, all the while hoping he knows not to. 

Isaac pulls her closer, once again lapping at her breast until he too, finally stills and spills into her. 

She collapses onto Isaac’s chest, taking Scott with her on her fall from grace. 

She actually sobs at how full she is. At the feel of Isaac and Scott’s cum painting her insides. At the feel of her body crushed between their own.   
She’s never felt so safe or worn out or satisfied in her life. 

Isaac uses the pads of his thumbs to brush away the tears of pleasure from her face while Scott strokes her hair whispering in her ear what a good girl she is and how well she took them both.   
Isaac is the first to pull out and she gapes at the sudden emptiness she feels after being so full. His cum starts to drip out and she actually feels saddened at the thought. Scott waits until he’s softened a bit more before removing himself. 

Lydia is left a debauched mess, pressed between her sexy, kind-hearted, well-endowed boys. She knows that this will not be the only time she finds herself between Scott and Isaac.   
Scott trails his fingers idly up her spine making her shiver and her breath stutter. Isaac leans down to kiss her, gently but insistently, parting her lips. His fingers trail down to the mess he made in her and he sighs.

“Looks like we’re going to have to clean you up,” Isaac purrs. He moves down her body, spreads her legs and dips down. 

“I think I might like these new living arrangements,” Lydia gasps.


End file.
